The present invention relates to a clip and in particular, stationery clips to be used with paper, card or the like.
Various different clips are well known for holding together a plurality of sheets of paper. Examples include a bull dog clip and the well known basic or common wire paper clip.
Clips have also been proposed for marking a particular page or a particular part of a page. For example, clips in the shape of an arrow can be used to indicate where a signature is needed. Clips are also known which have a tab portion which protrudes beyond the edge of a page or divider to which the clip has been attached. This allows a particular page or section to be easily referenced. The tab is, however, made of plastic and is only possible to be marked with a suitable water proof marker. This is inconvenient for the user if they do not have the required marker to hand.
It has also been proposed to provide clips with advertising across one of the clipping parts (WO02/28217).
Despite these items, there still remains a need for new clips that can be used, for example, to mark pages or to attach information to a sheet.